Journey Through Time
by mizunoyousei33
Summary: about Umi's loveless life and her journey to find her soulmate. And why does it have to be in fuedal japan? InuyashaMKR xover kougaUmi. sorry if its not original. complains welcomed.
1. A Strange Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own pretty much none of the characters, and the fic is not original because another author inspired me to write this, so please don't think I stole someone else's fic, and let me know if you think that way.

**Chapter 1: The Strange Beginning**

In another world, the leader of the wolves, Kouga, slipped unnoticed from his den. The others were already asleep, but his eyes were wide open. In his mind there was only one thing, Kagome. His first (I think) love. He had tried to make her his, but he knew that she would end up with that half demon. He tried to forget her, but it seems impossible.

The sky was clear, not a single cloud hovered over it. Stars filled the night, sparkling in the dark space. One star was brighter than the others, and he felt rather drawn by it. He closed his eyes and lay back on the soft grass.

Umi Ryuuzaky had just finished her trip to Cephiro, and it was already nightfall. She took off the dark jacket of her uniform and shoved it in her bag. The blue haired beauty sighed and changed her course. A large grass field stood not very far, which she strolled there. Her bag fell to the grass and she flopped down beside it.

* * *

Loneliness swept over her as she hugged her legs. For every trip to Cephiro, this always happens. Hikaru would go to Lantis while Fuu finds herself within Ferio's arms. Umi had always felt jealous of their happiness. What she wanted was someone she could love. She knows of Ascot's feeling for her, but try as she might she weren't able to return it. 

A cold breeze blew and she tightened the hug on her. Her eye sadly looked up to the night sky and somehow was caught by a bright light. She closed her eyes for a quarter of a second and when opened it, found a very strong wind that blew her way. She stood up and protected herself with her bag, but the wind was too strong. The last thing she remembered was being sweep away by the wind.

to be continued


	2. The Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting**

Kouga opened his eyes in a hurry, feeling a sudden change in the wind. The soft breeze became a harsh tornado-like blow. He stood up and looked around, in the middle of the wind, a small tornado was formed on the ground. He carefully stepped closer to the forming tornado and watched it dissolve. The wind dispersed and the tornado was gone. He watched in surprise to find a girl lying where the tornado was. She had long blue hair that spreads under her and a soft cream-like skin. She was very attractive, he admitted, even prettier than Kagome. Her clothing was similar to the kind of clothing that Kagome uses, and her right hand clutched a bag.

"Human…" He whispered as he studied her features. She was indeed tall and had a graceful figure. Kouga stroked the liquid-like silky hair and suddenly became transfixed. He shoved her carefully in his arms and lifted her up. He admired her beauty and lightweight and took her inside the cave. He settled the girl onto the soft furs in his den and watched her curiously. She breathed calmly as she sleeps, and it was not long before he also dozed off.

Umi shifted and stretched before opening her eyes. She looked around in surprise to find that she had slept in a cave on many furs. The last thing she remembered was being flown away by a strong wind. Umi stood up on shaky legs and found her bag in the corner. Beside her bag was someone sleeping peacefully on the side of the cave. The boy looked around her age and was wearing furs under an armor. She had to admit he was very handsome, yet very strange. She moved closer to him and watched him peacefully sleeping before finding herself staring to a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Umi shrieked, falling backwards onto a mountain of fur. She watched, horrified, as the guy stood up and staring at her.

Kouga suddenly woke up to find a pair of blue eyes staring softly at him. The softness turned to terror and she fell backwards. He stood up, still watching her and leaned down into a sitting position, moving closer to her. She slowly inched backwards, which he moved closer with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She began angrily. He was quiet shocked, he had expected there will be fear in her voice. He stood up and spoke up n a bored tone.

"I should ask you the same thing, what were you doing in my territory?"

"Your territory?" She looked at him oddly. "Where am I?" Before he could answer, one of his friends came in.

"Er, Kouga, we heard someone screaming in here." A guy with the same fur clothes said and eyed Umi.

"I found this girl in the fields last night," he smiled. "I took her in."

"An intruder," the other said and eyed Umi wickedly. "We can take care of her." Umi was a bit frightened, and confused, she had no idea where she is and what's happening.

"No, she's mine," Kouga replied and the other nodded with a hint of disappointment and left. He turned back towards Umi and sat down in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Umi… Umi Ryuuzaky," she replied with hesitation. "And you are?"

"Kouga."

"Huh?" Umi was more lost than before. Kouga looked at her closely, which she looked terrified at his odd behavior.

"You're not from around here." He said. Umi sweat dropped. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Hey!" She cried as he began to pull her to the door. Umi saw in surprise as they entered a cave filled with wolves and odd-looking people. They all stared as the two made their way out, wolves followed to sniff Umi. A waterfall stood between the opening of the cave and outside.

"W, where am I?" Umi looked around in bewilderment. There was a large field with trees surrounding the large clearing.

"Hmm…" He sniffed her. The smell was almost same as Kagome's. "You need to see Kagome."

"Huh?"

"She can help you go back to your own time."

"To my own time… What? Wait…" Umi looked at him oddly. "What time period am I in?"

"Are you just stupid, woman? What does it look like you're in?" He yelled impatiently. Angry marks popped allover Umi. BANG! A large boulder was perched on top a very uncomfortable Kouga and Umi rubbing her hands together.

"Huh! I should've eaten you at the beginning," he spat, Umi looked at him.

"Then why didn't you?" She said with a small smile, trying to cover up the fear growing in her. He stepped closer to her face and smirked. Umi backed off instantly, falling back to the grass. "Huh, lucky for you, I'm not in the mood for humans."

'Great… I think I was transported to another dimension…' she thought bitterly, 'again…'

"Let's go," Kouga offered a hand, "I'm in no mood to get into a fight with a human…" Umi stood up, ignoring the hand.

"Just wondering… what are you really?" Umi looked closely at his pointed ears and fangs.

"Wolf demon," he smiled.

"So… are there a lot of your kinds here?" Umi said, trying to find a good topic for a conversation.

"The others are my pack, but there are much more dangerous demons you should watch out for." They began walking for a while.

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really?" He smirked. Kouga suddenly picked her up and ran his tornado-like speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She cried. "What… are… you… DOING!"

"Much faster this way!" He shouted back. "And stop screaming in my ears!" They stopped after about 5 minutes, on another clearing. Umi collapsed on the floor looking less than thrilled.

"They should be around here somewhere." Kouga looked around.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I sense them."

"Whatever," Umi muttered and stood next to Kouga, still clutching her bag. She slumped back on the ground, feeling a bit depressed. For some odd reason, her being suddenly transported to another era would shock her or the least be very excited, but this one didn't pull the trigger. Her heart just didn't feel as strong.

"Watch out!" A voice screamed out. With lightning speed, Umi was in Koga's arms and just the second where she stood was a large hole. A beast with large blade-like claws screeched a horrible noise just behind the hole of dirt.

"What the?" Umi looked at the beast incredulously. Koga put her down and went after the monster. She watched wide-eyed at his action, which was quite swift for her eyes. After a short minute, the beast was on the ground with large cuts on it. Koga rubbed his hands together with a look of boredom. "Well… that was fast."

Umi observed the beast but noticed something odd on its forehead. A barely visible light sparkled faintly, shining a dark light. Her hand touched the light and took out a very small crystal-like shard.

"Koga," she called out, "what's this?" The wolf-demon came to her and took a look at the shard.

"You found a Shikon no Tama!" He said taking it from her.

"Right… and that would be…?"

"This jewel piece could boost the energy of a demon."

"It feels very powerful…" Umi hovering her hand over it. Koga was admiring it but Umi snatched it back. "And I found it."

"I killed the stinkin' beast!" Koga argued.

"I found it!"

"It's mine, onna!"

"Baka!" They glared at each other until a voice broke them apart.

"Where's that shikon no tama?" A white haired person who looks very much like a human but the pointed dog-ears jumped from the forest.

"It's here somewhere." A raven-haired girl walked out from the forest. Following the girl was another girl with a large boomerang on her back and a monk. Umi then noticed the clothing the first girl wore, it was a school uniform.

"Kagome!" Koga rushed to them. Umi just stood there and took her bag from the ground.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" The girl called Kagome said.

"Yeah, flea bag," the dog person spat bitterly. "I bet you took my shikon no tama!" They glared at each other before Koga broke apart.

"Cih, I didn't take the shard," Koga pointed, "she did." Now, all eyes were on Umi.

To be continued


End file.
